I Started Off Okay
by PeachyWeachy1
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, after Renee is stabbed to death by Phil who is a ex baseball player who sells drugs. When she meets Alice,Rose Emmett, and Edward, Bella feels drawn to Rose and Emmett and can't stand Edward or Alice. Please tell me what you think . I would really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

B . POV -

When I got the call from Phil to rush home because something had gone wrong , I knew my Mother had done some stupid shit. As usual. Now sitting here on the plane to doomsville

 _Flashback_

Ive been mentally ticking down the clock . Seconds have gone by. Minutes have gone by. Hours have gone by. Still not time for lunch or to leave school. I've been doodling in my math notebook for the past 10 minutes looking up occasionally to give the illusion that I was taking notes . 3 minutes til 12. They fly by like its was 3 seconds. Lunch time finally. Before I could even make it to my locker someone was already calling me. Phil. Why is he calling me? You see Phil is Renee, my mother's boyfriend. He is also a ex ball player who got fired because he had a drug addiction/dealerand also because he is one abusive dumb ass. Recently him and my mother have been getting into it about selling product. She wants to quit he wants to be rich.

" What do you want?" I say once I answer the call.

" you have to get home now your mother is in trouble" after that it was the static. What the fuck? I slam the look ocker door shut, thankful everyone is at lunch and race to my car, a beat up truck that just screams 'my step dad is a broke drug dealer'. The stupid freaking truck takes a thousand and one years to turn on. Finally after shat feels like forever the car starts and I'm out the parking lot on my way home, which is about a 20 minute drive.

When I get home the from door is unlocked, and damn near off the hinges. What is going on? Something bad has happened. And I know Phil is the main suspect in my book. Walking through the doorway into the peice of sit living room I could already tell this argument became physical by the broken glass and knocked over lamp.

" Phil? Mom? You there?" No answer, so I continue to look for them in the kitchen, seeing the kitchen in an even bigger mess, I feel the knife twisting in my stomache.

" Mom? Where are you?" The slightest move to my left, makes me scream before I even look. I grab the first thing I can feel and walk towards it. I can tell I have a knife in my hand, but why is it so slippery? Was it in water? Looking down to my hands, I see the knife and blood. Looking over to where j saw the movement I see a blood trail and a body. My mothers body. I was crying quicker than I could remember from the blurred I could see that she was slightly breathing, so I rushed over to her without tripping over the pool of blood & over my own feet.

" mom what the hell is going on?" I sobbed.

" Bella is that you? Whose behind you?" I looked back quickly, Nobody's there. I frown " who mom ? Who are you talking about "

" the little girl in black, Bella, baby please get out of here. I love you, well see each other soon"

 _End of flashback._

Since then I have just been going through the motions. I havent felt anything but numbness. At her funeral, when they found Phil and put him in jail for good not even dealing with all the accountants and her laywer. Turns out my mother had a feeling this was coming so she set up her will, giving me all she ever owned. Her house her, money, her car. Everything. Me and Renee never really got along but I was sad to see her go and was sad that I want 18 yet.

" Hello Passengers. We will be landing in 5 minute. Phase fasten your seatbelts" She sounds to friendly to be going to the most boring place in Washington.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we are not landing in Forks" welcome to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There's Charlie. He doesn't look much different from when I used to visit him over the summer. I get a lot of my personality and features from Charlie. I have his deep brown eyes, his brown hair, and tomato nose. He's always been the outgoing and coldhearted type of person never truly shows his feelings or speaks about them, him and Renee are complete opposites. In Renee's will she stated that if she was to die before I was 18 was to go live with Charlie. And living with Charlie meant leaving the days of sun behind, the only life I've been accustomed to I had to leave behind. I left the small amount of friends I've gained behind, I won't miss the little fuckers. Only Char and Peter, they were more like the only family I had out in Florida. Like a real mom and dad, Only that they were only a year older than me.

" hello Bells." Ugh. Shut the trap already. One sentence has gotten out his mouth and he I have a feeling he's going to want to make small chit chat the whole ride home. Home. I never thought this boring little hell hole would be home. Sucks for me huh.

" hey dad. Where's the car?" I know he came in his stupid police car and I Dont feel the need to hide the distaste from my voice. You see, Charlie is the Chief Of Police. Hasn't lost a case yet. Very proud but still, he doesn't have to do everything in that stupid police car now does he?

" it's out front. Grab your stuff so we can go." The fucker. Can't even help his own daughter. So I do what anyone else would do. I go get my shit and start the ride off with an attitude.

" I hope you Dont mind, I wanted to take a detour and head to the diner. I'm hungry." Of course he's hungry when does he stop eating? I just nod my head. This will take long.

We get there 30 minutes after leaving the airport, and it not even packed. Hey, small town what can you say. But once we take a turn to park in the parking lot. Just about every one and there fucking parents turn there head. Well then.. I hardly even realized anybody was close by when I opened door. All I heard was the groan and laughter of the group of teen gods over by the door.

" I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Well it was kind of your fault shouldn't of been walking right there. But then again it was my fault to I should of saw you there. But then again its more your fault you should of saw my door opening." I was such a blabber mouth. I just keep on talking and talking and talking about whose fault it was, then I hear him clear his throat. That's when I get a good look at him. If I thought the group of kids by the door were young gods, this boy was any and every thing above them. The way his dirty blonde curly hair would fall into his peircing blue eyes made my heart travel to my throat. The way his cheeks turned the sexist shade of red was what got my blood pumping. Who is he? And thank you Jesus for doing this.

" well let's just split the blame 50/50. The names Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Yours?" His voice is way hotter than I would of thought. Oh my I mayhave fallen in love with a stranger. I couldn't care to notice everyone staring at us. As long as his eyes were locked with mine nothing mattered.

"Ba-be. Bella. Well Isabella but I prefer Bella. Bella Swan that is."

"That's a beautiful name. Especially for a beautiful woman." Oh my the country twang. The knot in my stomachs tightens. With the line he just gave me I couldn't help but giggle and flush.

"Why thank you Mr. Whitlock. How sweet of you." I say while giggling. He chuckles.

"Wait you said your last name was Swan. Everyone was wondering when you'd be back. Pretty popular in this little town. Your fathers been talking about you nonstop since the news of your mother. Sorry about your lost." He flushes a sexy pink. How Fucking adorable is he!

" Bella. Can we eat now?" And there goes the buzz kill.

"Fucking buzz kill Charlie" I mumble. "Sorry for what happened but I can't leave the starving bear hungry for to long. Until next time Jasper. " I say and walk away knowing I have his full attention.

"Wait." He calls out and grabs my hand. Ah, a man of action. Who would of guessed.

"Yes?"

"Gimmie your phone" straight to the point too. Me likey. I give him my iPhone 5, leaving it locked and handing it to him. He slides it to unlock it and looks up with a smirk.

"Unlock it please." I laugh and unlock it. He looks nervous for about a minute before he finds what he wants. The notes. About another minute later I get my phone back and he smiles at me.

"Until next time, Isabella."

He even says my name like it rolls off the tongue so perfectly. Today can't get any better or worse. I sigh and watch as he drives out the parking lot in a black matte pick up truck.

Finding it important to walk into the diner before Charlie catches a heart attack, I head to what might be the worst dinner and a lecture I've had in years.

next chapter will be in jaspers POV. On what happened. Please write your comments. Good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay . I Dont think I will be adding another chapter until I know what you guys think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Today had to be my lucky day. Extra chicken nuggets, extra fries at the bottom of the bag lucky day. Isabella Swan. She had made my day gone from good to great. Oh I wish I could text her right now

But being the dumbest smart ass I am only gave her my number and I'm pretty sure some one as beautiful as her wouldn't text me first. I mentally sigh for the tenth time since getting on the road driving home, usually if my sister sent me out to get her coffee and bring it to her I'd be throwing a fit but today I won't be. Today just might be a good day after the worst month of my life.

Last month I lost the love of my life. Her name was Jessy. Well I didn't lose her like she's dead lost her but I lost her because of her brother. Everyone in this small town believes that the Cullen siblings are way to close I mean just cause your not related by blood doesn't mean you can flirt. Everyone tried to warn me not to be with her but its like she had her devil claws all over me. I don't know she just had this certain thing about her That makes you want to cater to her. She's the devil.

By the time I finish that thought I was home. Welcome to my personal hell.

"Jazz is that you? Do you have my stuff?" And her comes the devil.

"Yes my dear sister. I have it, come get your devil juice." Before I could even finish she's in my face giving me the ' Give me my shit before j hurt you' look.

"come on. Jazz I have work to get to. Are you still driving me?"

"Yeah, get your stuff. I'm ready to leave." She just sat there smiling at me. What the fuck?

"What? Didn't mom ever teach you staring is rude?"

"When did mom ever teach us anything? And you look different what happened?" Why today?

"I don't know what you are talking about." I just walk away.

At least she leaves the conversation alone through out the drive. When we get to her job she chooses to start it up again.

"Look I don't know what happened today but you look like this the first time you smiled in a while from what happened to mom to everything else." She sighs heavily. " I'm just saying whatever is keeping a smile on your face keep doing it." She smiles tightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek and left out the car. What the fuck?

The drive back home took longer than I expected. All I could think about was how today stated. First Bella Then my sister. I really Dont think today could get any better. While parking I noticed a beep in my truck. It took me about 10 minutes to realize it was my fucking phone. Who is it? Rummaging through my coat pockets to find my phone I can't hear the ringing nomore.

" _This is bella , your note you left was adorable"_ Oh my heavens. Bella out of everyone I would of expected has texted my phone. My phone! Play it cool. Play it fucking cool.

( Bella - _italics_ | Jasper - Bold)

 **"Well Isabella, I am delighted you like it. It was a quick thought."**

" _I appreciate it Cowboy. It was sweet." Cowboy_. that's something different. That made me flush. Okay I think I could deal with it.

 **"Cowboy? I didn't expect nicknames so early on... Lol"** I reply.

" _Sorry, too soon?"_ How adorable. Another text " _I have to finish setting up my room and I start school tomorrow. Wish me luck. Goodnight Cowboy."_

 **"Goodnight Isabella, Sweet dreams Darlin'."** Today has to be my luckiest day.


	5. AN

A/N.

I know I haven't posted in a while . Life's been busy. Sorry I will update by the end of this week end.

Xoxo m xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

A/N.

In the comments someone asked why I put the number In the notes instead of the contacts . And that is because made it so that Jasper wrote Bella a little Note instead of just his number.

Chapter 5.

Today had to be one of the worst best days ever. All I could think about was Jasper Fucking Whitlock and everything charlie was saying. About how Jasper was a bad kid because of the people he hangs out with. But I don't believe it. Charlie has a way with over exaggerating things about people he doesn't really like. After dinner Charlie made it clear I was to set my room up tonight because I have school in the morning tommorow. So when we got home that's the first thing I did plus it was a distraction all I thought about was Jasper.

By the time I'm done setting up my room I've already put my clothes in the closet I've set aside my clothes for tommorow and now all I have to do is get my hot and bothered ass in the shower.

Xxx

Beep beep beep beep. What the fuck? I don't even remember getting out the shower or into bed or even falling asleep. Oh well mines well get ready for another day in hell, looking at the clock I know I only have 45 minutes to get dressed, make myself a quick meal, then go to school. What is my favorite "good first day of school outfit" you might ask. Well that is what my mom used to call the basic white girl outfit. I picked out my pink now uggs with my black skinny jean pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Pretty basic right? Thinking about how basic my outfit is wasted a good 15 minutes. Walking into the bathroom I realize there are no snores coming from charlies room. Oh well he's probably getting ready for the fishing trip he told me about lastnight.

I brush my teeth quickly, thinking how good today might actually be. What if I see Jasper? That sure does keep a smile on my face.

Still smiling I get down the stairs almost busting my head open on the last stair.

"What the fuck man" I grunt to myself.

" language bells" charlie chuckles from in the kitchen. Fuck off, I could of ripped my boots. I choose to huff and puff instead.

" in going to be late father. Your my only option. Unless you give me the keys to your truck."

He tosses his head around thinking about it scrunching up his eyebrows he decides on his final answer.

"Fine, only until we can get your car down here. Hace a good day. " I don't think i was listening to what he said after fine. All I know is I don't have to ride in the stupid attention seeker at all. And I'm beyond glad. Estatic If you will.

Climbing into the truck and hearing the engine come to life gave me the extra push I needed to know today will be fine.

By the time I got to school. I was already late. Fucking Great, man. Running through the parking lot into the Administration Building, it doesn't past me that someone is staring at me but it damn sure creeps me out. Only because I looked around and didn't see who wad looking at me, but i still feel l them starting. What the fuck?

XX M XX

Tell me what you think


End file.
